The Roman Wars
The Roman Wars were a long lasting conflict between the New Alliance and the Empire. Roman's Empire was vast and powerful, but the Alliance was heavily supplied by the Republic's previous warships before the Republic was destroyed, as well as other military organizations supplying ships such as the Mandalorian clans. Roman's power and influence in the dark side was the deciding factor of the war, which meant that the only way that the Alliance could truly put a dent in the Empire would be to recruit their own force users to fight Roman. When Andres joined the war, the conflict was equally balanced between the Alliance and the Empire and from that point forward, the two organizations would compete for the galaxy until the Empire's loss at Rakata Prime. Prelude Before the war officially began, Roman Castro betrayed the Jedi Order and turned to the darkside after realizing the Jedi were manipulating him by forcing him to take on controversial assignments for the order. Roman was also criticized and shunned by his fellow Jedi because of his philosophy of using both the dark and the lightside of the force in his training and assignments. When a terrorist organization struck the galaxy at large across the outer and mid-rims, Roman participated in the war effort, winning the war with the aid himself and a band of Jedi and mercenaries. His actions caused his exile from the order by the council, which plunged Roman into hatred. Roman shifted his focus on seeking revenge on the Jedi, so he turned to the dark side and unleashed his anger on the Jedi by massacring many Jedi. Some Jedi were able to escape the horror and hide across the galaxy, but Roman still accomplished the task of killing the entire council with his immense skill in the force and with the lightsaber that was unmatched for his day. Jedi that had aided Roman in him in the war against the terrorists, joined his side and became dark acolytes. Together, Roman infiltrated the senate and performed a coup on the chancellor on Coruscant since the Jedi Order was practically destroyed. Roman gained complete power using fear and brute strength. Those who were against the sudden shift in power abandoned the navy and military; they created their own suto-military that would fight against Roman's new regime. Timothy Knighten and a strike team of Jedi attacked Roman during his invasion of Bespin, taking out the Sith lord by severing his hand and plunging him down the city's air shafts. The Republic secured Bespin, but Roman lived from his fall and returned to his Empire with a new hand and attitude. For the next few years, Roman used funds from the old Republic to begin the construction of new warships and artillery that would be powerful to hold the entire galaxy. The old Republic soldiers that remained loyal to the past government continued to fight against the Empire through hit and run attacks and surprise attacks, but Roman's new ships and high admirals were skilled enough to thwart most of their attacks. In the senate, the Empire pushed hard to eliminate the remnants of the Republic's representatives and get rid of their remaining power to fund the resistance group which now named itself the New Alliance. It wouldn't be until 147 ABY, when the Republic senate was officially destroyed and all funding for the Alliance and senate power was gone completely. Attacks from the Alliance began to die down, so Roman didn't see the dying faction as a threat and ignored any movements from them in the galaxy. The Empire continued to construct new warships, but the designs for star destroyers and other larger ships had been lost from the the Galactic Civil war era and new designs needed to be constructed to replicate the Empire's military from over a century ago. Smaller ships such as the Arquintens and Victory-class destroyers were used heavily in the Empire's early days. The War The Alliance Makes Their Move In 149 ABY, the Republic that Roman believed was done, had returned to the galaxy in full force. Their small forces began raids on Imperial planets, destroying supply lines, destroying factories, or eliminating governmental facilities. Roman saw this new threat as nuisance rather than a threat and continued to only use small patrols to protect systems. The first large attack by the Alliance was at Fondor, where their fleet was comprised of Mon Calamari cruisers and a large amount of starfighters, specifically X-Wings. The Alliance took over the Fondor shipyards and rescued captured Alliance soldiers with the indirect help of Bruce Starkiller and John Hunt. The Alliance didn't expect to hold Fondor long, but holding the shipyards for a long time would slow production of ships substantially for the Empire. Roman was furious at the Alliance's bold attempts and he was finally convinced by his council that they were a larger threat than first anticipated. A year after the battle at Fondor, Roman was able to regain control of Fondor, but the projects that he had planned at the shipyards were delayed for construction and forced to be constructed at the shipyards on Yaga Minor. That same year, the Empire was approached by Emilia Scott, an agent for the Hutt clans who wanted to devise a grand plan to destroy the Alliance, smuggler's alliance, and bounty hunter's guild all in one move. The Empire promised that they would compensate her with millions of credits if she could pull off the scheme. Emilia betrayed her crew on Rellia which consisted of Bruce Starkiller, Jonathan Flores, Hanhar, John Hunt, and Kortez Jackett, then took billions worth of credits from the Rellia vaults. On Tatooine, Emilia called the smuggler's alliance and bounty hunter guilds by lying to Drego Vondar that the clans planned to steal the money from him and Ebor the Hutt. Emilia led the Alliance there by lying to them that she would donate money to them to help their war effort. All four factions arrived at Tatooine and battled each other in one massive fight above the planet. When Emilia was found and killed by Bruce Starkiller and the smuggler's alliance and the New Alliance banded together after learning what was happening, the two factions fought against the bounty hunters and the Empire task force. The Imperial fleet and bounty hunter fleet sustained massive casualties and after the fight was over the Alliance and the smuggler's alliance agreed to band together and supply each other in the war. Bruce Starkiller donated the money that Emilia received from the Empire and from Rellia to the Alliance, which allowed the Alliance to order a large amount of new capital ships and other artillery for their growing military. Alliance and the Empire Expands The Empire continued to expand his Empire over the next five years, this time now possessing thousands of star destroyers and beginning the construction of dreadnoughts. At the Kuat and Fondor shipyards, new Executor-class dreadnoughts, a Bellator, and battlecruisers were under construction. These new Executor warships that were being constructed were the Wraith, Conquest, and Concordia. The Alliance also advanced their capital ship production at Mon Calamari, Patriim, and Rintonne. Their new base of operations was constructed on the barren world of Danuta. New members also joined the Alliance that would become influential in the way their military worked during operations and fleet command. Jonathan Flores joined after retiring from the life of smuggling. His past military experience in the New Sith Wars landed him a spot in the Alliance command as a general and mainly provided tactics for infantry and small picket groups for the fleet. Soon after, Ian Gamboa joined the Alliance and he trained a new group of special operations troopers that were elite. Ian's spec-ops groups went on many raids against the Empire and every mission performed by them was successful. As the Alliance gained support in Imperial systems and their influence spread throughout the galaxy, Jedi that had survived the attacks by Roman joined the Alliance, although the new Jedi only consisted of a couple padawans that were relatively untrained. One Jedi that joined was Timothy Knighten, who was the last Jedi Master left from the order. He participated in ground battles against the Empire, but mostly stayed behind the front lines giving orders or supporting his soldiers with the force. Perhaps one of the Alliance's most important new members was Diana, who was an Imperial spy that relayed information to the Alliance regarding Imperial projects and military movements. The Alliance was able to attack key worlds of the Empire and respond to attacks quicker from Diana's information, but they didn't always win battles against the Empire. In fact, the Alliance was somewhat losing the war even with the resources they gained over the next five years, mainly because of their lack of genius tacticians, old strategies, and smaller fleet compared to the Empire. Recruiting Andres and Bruce Starkiller Timothy Knighten was powerful in the force, but knew that Roman would be even stronger than he was years ago. His solution to find a new ally that could destroy the Empire was Andres Palacios, a powerful force sensitive that Timothy knew from Alvaro Palacios, Andres' dead brother. Timothy had visions of the future that depicted Andres as the one to lead the galaxy to victory and revive the Jedi, so Timothy followed the force and tracked Andres to Lothal. When Timothy arrived on Lothal with an escort of Alliance corvettes, their ships were attacked by Imperial patrol crafts that had been tracking them for a while since their corvettes were using old Imperial codes. Timothy and his small group of fighters crash landed on Lothal and a civil war on the planet began between the rebel fighters and Imperials. The civilians of the planet revolted against the Empire and helped Tim and the rebels fight back, but the Empire's strength was too strong. During the run from the Empire on the planet, Tim found Andres and informed him of his brother's death at the hands of the Empire and gave him the opportunity to train as a Jedi. Andres accepted his invitation and joined Timothy to escape from Lothal. All of the Alliance soldiers that accompanied Tim were killed during the battle, so Timothy and Andres sent out a distress call to local ships in the sector. One of the ships that heard the call was the Vertibird, the ship of Bruce Starkiller and Hanhar. The two smugglers helped the pair of force users return to Danuta, but Bruce and Hanhar were asked by the Alliance for their help since they helped the Alliance substantially in the past and their ship was fast enough to outrun Imperial blockades for their new operation against the Empire. Bruce and Hanhar were hesitant, but joined after they were offered a large amount of credits if they helped them on their new mission. Battle of Veterum The Rebel's next large mission was to track a vagabond that was stranded in an isolated system, but the vagabond held the coordinates to the planet Veterum, which held a large cache of war technology and a dreadnought. The Alliance refused to let the weapons fall into the hands of the Empire, so the newly formed Delta Squad that consisted of: Bruce Starkiller, Vett, Hanhar, Andres, Timothy, Ian Gamboa, Jonathan Flores, and Louise, were sent to the vagabond. Delta Squad infiltrated the ship and fought off a squad of bounty hunters hired by the Empire, but both parties were still on the ship together when it took off for Veterum. The ship split in half once it arrived, separating Delta Squad and the bounty hunters across the planet. Delta Squad explored Veterum's cities and scouted the area and while they did this, the Imperial fleet slowly began to arrive with small cruisers and landing crafts. A ground team landed to intercept Delta Squad, but they used the city and the native people's help to reach safety. After their skirmish, Alliance starfighter squadrons and frigates arrived in the system after Delta Squad transponded their location. Delta Squad continued to search for the planet's ships and caches, which they found after a brief encounter with Vince and the bounty hunters in a canyon. The Alliance and the Empire fought over the docked ships and hidden weapons in their central facility; both sides were able to grab some of the cargo. Delta Squad accidentally stumbled upon the Jewel Ship, which was a large dreadnought buried underneath the facility and the mountain. Bruce Starkiller piloted the dreadnought while everyone manned the weapons using the ship's advanced automated systems as a crutch. With the Jewel Ship in hand, the Alliance was able to win the battle at Veterum and ferry supplies from the planet with the assistance the locals. Winning Veterum proved to be a massive victory for the rebels since they now had firepower on par with the Empire's several dreadnoughts and heavy battlecruisers. This battle also cemented the friendship of each Delta Squad member, which caused Bruce and Hanhar to stay with the Alliance and abandon the money reward. The Sun Crusher & Alliance Expansion Roman's new secret project at Wayland was starting to take shape following the Empire's loss at Veterum. The framework for the station was complete, but far from becoming finished. Inspired by the Death Star's design, the station had a spherical shape, but had many command towers, shield generators, gargantuan weapon systems, docking bays, troop transportation elevator, and factories for faster/mobile production. Aside from the Sun Crusher, Roman was also sending small and large fleets to pursue Alliance forces across the Outer-rim. The Alliance's central base on Danuta was found shortly after the Battle of Veterum which forced the Alliance out of hiding and caused them to search for a new base. The Alliance constructed new bases on Yavin IV and would eventually make a new base on Arbra with the help of Blade Squadron and Andres. Delta Squad continued to terrorize the Empire in secret operations and the squad began to become feared due to the damage they were capable of. The squad was led by Bruce for the remainder of the year, but himself, Hanhar, and Jonathan left the Alliance because of Bruce's desire to pay off the debt on his head. Jonathan accompanies them because of his guilt for leaving Bruce and Hanhar behind years prior and feeling responsible for the price on his head. Bruce and Hanhar got wrapped up with old friends Rose and Clay for a big heist, but Clay betrayed the group and revealed he was working for the warlord, Vikram, who was in a search for M4-78 (The Droid Planet). The planet was fabled to hold unspeakable power and knowledge regarding the entirety of the galaxy, so Bruce made a new crew comprised of his old friends Vao and Rose along with Hanhar and Vett (who volunteered to travel with them). Over the course of several months, the crew raced to M4-78 to stop Vikram and Clay; along the way they also met up with Bruce's old friend Kortez, who joined to crew and eventually Delta Squad. The crew put an end to Vikram and Clay's plans after a brief conflict on Bespin, where they were rescued by Andres. Clay was killed and Vikram was sealed away in the planet's core after fight between him and Bruce. The crew would return to the Alliance and join with Delta Squad once more and fight for the Alliance. During this time, Andres also engaged in a lightsaber duel with Roman at Wayland after himself and Tim were captured. Andres lost his right hand in the fight and the Sun Crusher was revealed to the Alliance as well. When they escaped with their lives, the Empire moved the location of the Sun Crusher's construction site to Ignis Edge where it would remain for three years. Louise also helped the Alliance substantially by recruiting the Mandalorian clan, Prim, by persuading Mandalore the Supreme to join the Alliance. The Mandalorians provided many advanced starfighters and their entire navy and military, which boosted the Alliance's strength even more. The Three Year Gap . . 156 ABY - The Battle of Sullust begins when the rebels decide to attack the Empire's mining facilities and TIE research center. The battle is won by the rebels and gain allies with the Sullustans. 156 ABY - Louise, Andres, and Vao gain allies with Mandalore and his clans after a battle on Takodana when the Empire assaulted Mandalore's bases there. 156 ABY - The Sun Crusher is discovered by the rebels during a battle above Wayland in a mission to rescue Tim and Andres from Roman and the Jewel Ship. 156 - Bruce Starkiller and his small crew find clues to M4-78 on Anoat and escape the Empire and Vikram to Cloud City. They are soon followed after meeting Kortez and are captured and tortured for info to M4 and the rebel base on Yavin, both of which Bruce gave up due to the torture. 156 ABY - Andres rescues the group from captivity and defeat Vikram and Clay on M4-78. 156 ABY - The Empire attacks Yavin IV and Delta Squad helps in evacuating the alliance. The rebels manage to save mostly everyone and hide out in the edges of the galaxy. 157 ABY - Roman trains his secret apprentice Mical to become an assassin. The Sun Crushers construction site is moved to Ignis Edge. 157 ABY - Ade begins to oversee the construction of the Sun Crusher at Ignis Edge. 157 ABY - Dianna officially becomes a fulcram agent for the rebels and gathers minor info about the Empire. 157 ABY - Bruce, Andres, and Hanhar are caught in a trap on Korban by Breanna and Vince but are able to escape capture. 158 ABY - Delta Squad is captured by the Empire and put the Crucible trials on Lunara by Admiral Devon. They are able to make it through the trials and escape. 158 ABY - The Empire officially take control of a city on Maximus Prime and turn it into the Imperial City. Construction of bases in the plains begin and finished quickly. 158 ABY - Bruce and Hanhar go to Yavin to recover lost data but are shot down and crash on Jovan III. They meet Jax Daemon and invite him to Delta Squad after they are found on Jovan and Jax's family is killed by the Empire. 159 ABY - The Ignis Edge cell of the Empire attempts to make a deal with the rebel alliance on Tor Kalla but trick them into a battle. The rebels try to keep supply lines up and run the Empire off the planet but are unsuccessful. 159 ABY - The rebels steal imperial disguises to sneak onto Ignis Edge to steal plans to the Sun Crusher and Imperial base with the help of Turret Company. The reach the planet and call for the alliance to arrive. The battle of Ignis Edge begins. 159 ABY - The battle is over when Delta Squad manages to find plans to the Sun Crusher and Imperial base location. Ade orders for the Sun Crusher to destroy Ignis Edge, killing Turret company. The rebels escape to their base. 159 ABY - Delta Squad disobeys orders from the senate and sneak onto a Star Destroyer on Tempus to sneak onto Maximus Prime. Once on the planet, they are found and crash the destroyer on Maximus Prime. They are chased by Imperials but are saved by Bothan locals who are leading a resistance. 159 ABY - The Battle of Maximus Prime begins when the Rebel fleet comes to help. A few transports make it to the surface before the shields are put up. Delta Squad disabled the shields and destroy the shield generator to the Sun Crusher above. Ian and Vao are killed in battle. 159 ABY - The rebel attack the Sun Crusher and blow the reactor core. Andres and Roman are able to kill Roman and his leader before the station explodes. The Jedi escape and a celebration on the planet happens. 160 ABY - Andres starts to develop his new Jedi academy on Coruscant. 160 ABY - Remnants of the Empire wage war still with the rebels. 161 ABY - The New Republic is formed officially 162 ABY - Bruce and Vett are married on Onderon 165 ABY - The liberation of Kashyyyk begins with the help of Hanhar and Bruce. The battle is won by the New Republic and Wookies.